Chiropteran King
by icemaiden628
Summary: The first Chiropteran King was born to Evelyn,the Omega Queen, but she could not raise him and she fell into slumber. So now, Asmodeus must mature and grow in his surroundings, finding out just what he really is on his own. Sequel to Forgotten Queen.
1. Prologue

**If you get lost, go back and read 'Forgotten Queen' please! :)**

…………………………**.**

**Prologue**

_10 years later…_

The cocoon within the Cliffside cave cracked open. Two males fell out, their senses scattered and eyes trying to focus into the bright afternoon sun that filled the cave. The light haired male turned around and looked into the cocoon.

Evelyn still slept, one day left until her awakening. Mariano scouted around the Cliffside to see if there were any changes to their surroundings. There wasn't, so he returned back to the cave. Vincent sealed the cocoon back up and walked over to Mariano.

"We need to feed."

Mariano looked at him. Vincent indicated for him to follow.

"Come, no one will enter here while we're away."

They returned to the cave well past dusk. The Chevaliers hadn't learned much of the world in 10 years, besides new computers and such. However, they had run into Nathan. Mariano had to be held back by Vincent to keep from ripping the blond man's head off. The newly freed Chevalier told the pair some interesting news on the whereabouts of Evelyn's son. He was in Okinawa, living with Kai, who was also raising Diva's twin daughters. It seems Saya had gone into a 30 year slumber, and Hagi was missing.

What happened to them while Evelyn and her Chevaliers slept?

Once Evelyn woke and had regained her memories from Vincent's blood, they would head to Okinawa.

…………….

**Hehe, don't worry! We'll be getting to Asmodeus soon! Please review, I would very much appreciate feedback from my readers so I know what I need to improve! :) **


	2. Mother

**Chapter 1:**** Mother**

Julia and Kai sat in the van as they waited for the P.E. bell to ring and dismiss the school. They watched the King and twin Queens in the courtyard. Kai, looking out for their safety, and Julia, viewing for scientific notes.

"Kai, have you been noticing how Asmodeus doesn't seem to be interested in the other children, yet Suya and Ari play with them?" Julia asked. Kai looked at her.

"Um, no, Julia, I have not."

The school bell rang a little while later and the children rang to where their back packs were piled in a bunch . Asmodeus just sat on the stone bench wearing his red backpack and looking at the ground, kicking his feet. Ari and Suya ran up to him.

"Asmodeus," Ari said. The boy looked up at her, his silver eyes shining.

"Um," Ari continued, "we should get going. Uncle Kai is waiting in the van."

Asmodeus said nothing, and got off the bench, walking towards the gate. Ari and Suya followed him.

"Do you suppose he doesn't play with the other children because of his non-oriental facial features?" Julia took one last drag on her cigarette before tossing it out the window. Kai rolled his eyes.

Asmodeus and the twins opened the van's sliding door and got in. They sat in the back seats, placing their backpacks in front of them on the floor. Kai turned around in his seat and smiled.

"So, how was school?" he asked.

"Suya broke my pencil today during math lessons!" Ari pouted.

"It's not my fault you take too long to add!" Suya teased her younger blue eyed sister. Kai looked at Asmodeus, who just stared out the window watching the other children leave with their parents.

"Asmodeus, how was school today?" Kai asked the silver-eyed boy.

"No one likes me…" he responded.

"That's because you never try to make friends," Suya flatly told him. Asmodeus turned and shot his red-eyed cousin and glare, making her back down. Julia noticed this out of the corner of her eye before she began to drive back to Kai's house.

"Uncle Kai," Asmodeus said quietly. Kai turned to face him.

"Hm?"

"When we get back home, I want to ask you something…"

Kai sighed and turned back around. "If it's about your mother, it's the same as I've told you before."

"It's not about that!" Asmodeus said loudly. Kai didn't turn back around.

"Alright, ask me when we get back."

……………………………….

Back at Kai's house, after Julia dropped them off to pick her own son up from school, Suya and Ari ran up the stairs to their room. Kai was in the restaurant area fixing something to eat for Asmodeus, who sat at the breakfast nook. He stared at the polished surface, hesitant to ask Kai his question.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Kai finally asked.

Asmodeus moved he fingers around in his hand nervously. "The kids at school, Suya, Ari… they're all afraid of me when I look at them. I don't have any friends because of that and I can't play with my cousins because of this, too. Why? Why does everyone think I'm scary? I'm not scary…" Asmodeus had tears rimming his eyes, but he would not let them fall.

Kai didn't know what to tell him, he really didn't. He could tell him that he'll find out when he's older, but it will only make his school life miserable. But, it was not his place to tell Asmodeus he was a Chiropteran King, someone who was like him only could. He cared for Asmodeus like he was Riku, he only wished Hagi or Evelyn were here.

"Asmodeus, I don't-" The door to the restaurant opened and three figures walked in, three very familiar figures. Kai looked at the young woman in the middle.

_Evelyn..?_

Evelyn smiled at Kai, happy to see a familiar face. Her gazed moved to the by sitting at an elongated table.

_Raven hair and eyes of silver…_

Evelyn walked towards the boy, who stared at her suspiciously. She smiled and knelt down to one knee.

"Asmodeus, my little child…"

……………………………………..

**Oooh! Yay! Mother and child have reunited! Oh! And Asmodeus and the twins are 10 years old for anyone who was confused. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
